


If the Shoe Fits, Wear It

by omnisan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: “Are you okay?”“Why do you ask?”“Because you’re wearing two different shoes.”





	If the Shoe Fits, Wear It

Bandit strolled out of the dorms and into the kitchen bright and early for the upcoming mission. He needed something in his system to wake him up. Despite the twinge of an itch to jump back to old habits, he poured a cup of coffee, black, no sugar. 

“Good morning, Jäger.” He said to his teammate as we walked by.

“Are you okay?” 

Bandit was confused. “Why do you ask?” 

“Because you're wearing two different shoes.”

Bandit looked at his feet. Indeed there were two different shoes, one gray and one black. 

“Hmm…” 

From the direction of the dorms, Blitz’s voice travelled down the hallway, “Has anyone seen my other shoe? The gray one?” 

"It's not even your shoe?" Jäger questioned.

“Ah.” Bandit’s voice had more expression than his face in his moment of sleepy comprehension. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Jäger asked.

Bandit sipped his coffee, thinking. 

“Nah.” 

With a pat on Jäger’s shoulder, Bandit was off to another part of the building, deciding to keep his new shoe on.


End file.
